Androids
Were you looking for the Digital Overlord Faction? The Nindroids are highly built androids based on Dr. Julien’s design of the first Nindroid, Zane, the White Ninja. History Tick Tock Believed an orphan, Zane lived an mysterious life until discovered by Sensei Wu and taken as a student. Despite feeling overwhelmed with his new friends, the Ice Ninja still felt disappointed with his unknown past. Up upon till a special discovery with a mysterious falcon, Zane and the Ninja met many important missions; though they didn’t expect one adventure to lead them to a hidden workshop, only to witness the fact that Zane was not only special—he was a Nindroid, built to protect others. The Surge After the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord for the first time, the Ninja became teachers with the exception of Lloyd. Soon, Nya reported a trip to Borg Industries, whereas Zane met P.I.X.A.L., a Nindroid based off of Zane. Members DeepstoneZaneCGI.png|Zane Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L. Nindroids30.png|Cyrus Borg's Security Droids TitanFalcon.png|Falcon Notes * All of the evil Nindroids were built by P.I.X.A.L. (when she was controlled by The Overlord) and based off of Zane's design. * Jay made up the term Nindroid in ''Tick Tock''. * Cyrus Borg's Security Droids look identical to the evil Nindroids, only they work for good instead of evil. Appearances Set Appearances * 2113 Zane * 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo * 2506 Skull Truck * 2507 Fire Temple * 30080 Ninja Glider * 853100 Zane Keychain * 9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) * 9563 Kendo Zane (Kendo) * 2171 Zane DX (DX) * 2260 Ice Dragon Attack (DX) * 9440 Venomari Shrine (ZX) * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) * 9554 Zane ZX (ZX) * 30086 Hidden Sword (ZX) * 9004971 LEGO Ninjago Zane ZX Watch (ZX) * 9005268 Zane ZX Minifigure Clock (ZX) * 9590 NRG Zane (NRG) * 70504 Garmatron (Kimono) * 70726 Destructoid (Techno) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Silver Armor) * 3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) * 70748 Titanium Dragon (Titanium) * 70737 Titan Mech Battle (Deep Stone) * 70724 Ninjacopter (Zane Battle Damaged Variant,Falcon,P.I.X.A.L.) Game Appearances * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions Gallery zaneop.png|Zane in the opening theme beforesenseiwu4.png|Zane before meeting Sensei Wu zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused by the basic concept of a "food fight." snowmobile.png|Zane's Snowmobile zanepink.png|Zane, after Lloyd's laundry mishap zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Zane's pink Spinjitzu Tornado zaneblueprints.png|Zane's blueprints zanecooking.png|Zane cooking with Dr. Julien Drjulien6.png|A photo of Zane and Dr. Julien NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m55s770.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m41s194.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h16m02s733.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h12m52s198.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h20m37s576.png 18Danceroutine.png zanesinsides.png zanesinsides2.png zanesface2.png Colezanekids.png|Zane and Cole as kids 28ZanesHeart.jpg ZaneShield.png Zane fights.jpg|Zane at his assumed death The titanium ninja.jpg 10392625 577305032401112 6927024714403725086 n.jpg Zane2015Intro.png 800px-Zane35.png|Zane trapped ZanesCell.png|Zane in his Cell ZaneDrill.png Zane37Sad.png ZaneInterface.png|Zane 2.0's interface ZaneHappy.png SewerPlan.png SewerNetwork.png|Zane's hologram 41NinjaBack.png GarmadonProud.png zane_afraid.jpg|Zane afraid from seeing of the Titanium Dragon zane thinks.jpg|"I am not the White Ninja!" 42ZaneExplains.png DollHouse.png OldVsNew.png IceBridge.png Plans42.png TeamPlan.png ZDragonRider.png|Zane on the Titanium Dragon zane 62,5.png Victory44.png Team44.png Zane45.png|Riding his elemental dragon ninja rides.jpg ZaneSeason5.png|In season 5 DeepZaneSmile.png ZaneScan.png ZaneWalla.png ZaneV44.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png OldZane.png Season5Team.png Captura de pantalla 2015-08-02 a la(s) 14.09.35.png 1936154892562d88b w.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png Deadend.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png img820x740_charactersmain_zane_by_mlp_ninjago-d6z9vcu.png KaiZane.jpg NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png Zaneopenchest.png|Zane discovering that he is a Nindroid PixalFigure.png|P.I.X.A.L. minifigure PixalX301.png PixalX302.png PixalX303.png PixalX304.png Pixal301.png Pixal302.png Pixal303.png Pixal304.png Pixal305.png Pixal306.png Pixal307.png Pixal308.png Pixal309.png Pixal310.png Pixal311.png Pixal312.png Pixal313.png Pixal314.png Pixal315.png Pixal316.png Pixal318.png Pixal319.png Pixal320.png Pixal322.png Pixal34.png Pixal344.png Pixal345.png Pixal317.png|P.I.X.A.L. with Pythor PixalDrive.png|P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive PIXALScreen.png|On Chen's computer Pixal46.png|Briefing Zane on the Fangfish Pixal47.png|Informing Zane on the loss of his language database Pixal123.png NPixal.png|In Nindroids SoRPixal.png|In Shadow of Ronin PixalT.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament PIXALDimensions.png|in LEGO Dimensions Pixal.jpg|Evil side PixalPre.png Pixal123.png Pixal47.png Pixal46.png PixalX302.png PixalRestart.png PIXALScreen.png PixalDrive.png Falcon4.png|The Falcon's original form 12Thefalcon.png|The Falcon's first appearance in the series falcon ep.4 2.png|The Falcon in Zane's dream 12Greenninjafalconfire.png|The Falcon perched on the arm of the Green Ninja in Zane's dream 185px-Robot falcon ep 7.png|The Falcon's true nature is revealed 180px-Zane with Father and Falcon.png|Zane, the Falcon, and Dr. Julien in Zane's past falcon1.png 20Falconserpentine.png|The Falcon spies on the Serpentine FalconReturns.PNG|The Falcon meets Zane aboard the Destiny's Bounty Falconinsides.png Falconsetform.png|The Falcon in set form. Falcon231.png Falcon35.png Falcon37.png|Meeting up with Nya in "Versus" FalconStoneEyes.png|Falcon vision vlcsnap-2015-08-25-22h30m58s489.png TitanFalcon.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Nindroids Category:Ice Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Robots Category:Ninja